Charnellement votre
by Houssienne
Summary: OS Huddyen. "-Il est minuit passé. C'est le moment de réviser ?"


Fiction 19. Charnellement votre.

Le ciel était déjà noir depuis longtemps, pourtant la fête ne faisait que commencer pour ces étudiants en médecine. La musique résonnait même à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ce soir-là, la fête se déroulait dans l'un des appartements les plus grands du campus, dans le même immeuble que celui de Lisa Cuddy.

-_Tu t'en vas déjà ?_

Elle se retourna et planta son regard dans celui, azur, du jeune homme : House, son voisin en endocrinologie. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire à bretelles accessoirisée d'une ceinture marquant sa taille de guêpe. Ses cheveux retombaient tous sur son épaule gauche, dégageant légèrement son cou, tout en laissant intactes ses jolies boucles brunes. Elle lui souriait alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

-_Il faut que j'aille réviser. J'ai un examen demain._

_-Il est minuit passé. C'est le moment de réviser ?_

_-Tu as raison, je n'aurais même pas du venir_, lança-t-elle en avançant vers le couloir, dos à lui.

-_Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de danser avec toi_, dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

-_Une autre fois, peut-être._

Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner.

_-Cinq minutes de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera rien._

_-House... _souffla-t-elle.

_-Je t'aiderai à réviser !_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide._

_-Rien qu'une danse !?_

-_Tu es vraiment buté, hein..._

_-Avec toi, il faut bien._

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui ne le fit que sourire davantage. Il lui tendit sa main et elle y déposa la sienne. Il l'entraîna au centre de la piste. La chanson «_ Girls, just want to have fun_» de Cyndi Lauper venait de débuter et de nouveaux couples se formèrent sur la piste de danse. Il déposa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et l'observa se déhancher en frôlant son corps. Elle en profita même pour s'amuser avec lui, faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse. Elle chantonnait le refrain en sautillant au rythme de la musique. Et lorsque les dernières notes résonnèrent, elle ralentit sa danse mais ne se sépara pas pour autant de lui.

-_Girls, just want to have fun_, chanta-t-elle juste avant déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. _Merci, _reprit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de sourire et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce.

Elle referma la porte de son appartement et soupira : la musique résonnait dans la pièce. Les murs n'étaient pas très épais mais tout de même... Cela ne venait pas de l'appartement voisin ! Elle avança dans son salon et salua sa coloc, Jenny.

-_Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_ Demanda Cuddy.

-_Une heure environ_, répondit-elle en regardant sa montre qui affichait minuit et demie. _Je vais aller me coucher. Tu me raconteras ta soirée demain ?_

Elle hocha la tête et toutes deux entrèrent dans leur chambre respective. Cuddy attrapa un des nombreux livres qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et s'apprêta à s'installer sur son lit quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre en signalant à Jenny qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut à peine surprise de voir House, appuyé contre le mur.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te manquais déjà ?_

_-Je m'ennuyais_, dit-il comme si cela expliquait sa présence ici.

-_Et... tu ne pouvais pas t'amuser autrement qu'en venant m'embêter ?!_

_-Nop, _sourit-il.

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle en planta son regard perçant dans le sien. Elle déglutit en voyant la distance diminuer entre leurs deux corps.

-_Faut vraiment que j'aille réviser._

_-Tu vas réviser quoi ?_

_-Les « os ». _

_-Je peux t'aider._

_-C'est pas la peine._

-_J'ai peut-être une bonne méthode pour t'aider..._

Elle haussa un sourcil, lui demandant d'expliciter.

-_Laisse moi entrer et tu verras_, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Face au sourire enjôleur qu'il lui adressa, elle ne put résister à ne pas le laisser entrer. Il la suivit dans sa chambre et l'imita lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle lui tendit le bouquin et il l'étudia rapidement.

-_On n'a pas besoin de ça_, murmura-t-il en balançant le livre à travers la pièce.

Il se leva précipitamment pour allumer la lampe de chevet, éteindre le lustre et verrouiller la porte.

-_Hé ! Arrête ça !_ Cria Cuddy en ramassant le livre et en tentant de rallumer la lumière.

Mais il lui attrapa les poignets et leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. La lumière tamisée plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance bien trop intime pour eux.

-_Laisse moi faire_, lui conseilla-t-il.

Son souffle caressa sa peau et elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres et ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la fit reculer de quelques pas pour arriver au pied du lit. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme en collant encore plus son corps au sien. Il caressa du bout des doigts la fermeture de sa robe et la fit descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il remarqua la respiration saccadée de sa partenaire et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le repoussa lorsqu'il toucha aux bretelles de sa robe.

-_Arrête._

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi._

Elle haussa un sourcil, presque vexée par cet aveux.

-_Pas ce soir, en tout cas._

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Elle était, au contraire, amusée et quelque peu rassurée. Il posa une main sous son menton et lui releva le visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-_Fais moi confiance._

Elle acquiesça, comme hypnotisée par ces deux yeux bleus. Il murmura un «_ Merci _» inaudible et fit tomber sa robe au sol. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements face à House, encore tout habillé.

-_Allonge-toi._

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

-_Tu perds du temps pour tes révisions._

Elle lui accorda un sourire amusée et finit par s'allonger, mal à l'aise. Il s'assit sur le lit, retira ses chaussures sous l'œil attentif de Cuddy et se retourna vers elle. Il se redressa et se positionna face à elle, plaçant ses genoux de par et d'autre de ses jolies jambes. Il s'allongea sur elle mais se soutint sur ses coudes placés de chaque côté de son doux visage. Il accrocha son regard et ne s'en défit plus.

-_House... _susurra-t-elle plus qu'elle ne réprima.

-_Chhhht._

Il déposa ses lèvres dans sa nuque en un baiser brûlant et elle frissonna.

-_Alors ?_

_-Parfait_, souffla-t-elle.

House laissa un rire s'échapper et son souffle s'écrasa dans la nuque de la jeune femme qui frissonna de plus belle.

-_Ça, je sais_, railla-t-il. _Je parlais de l'os. _

Elle rougit sévèrement, heureusement la lumière était tamisée et il ne le remarqua pas.

-_Oh..._

Il ré-embrassa sa peau et elle ferma simplement les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement et énonça faiblement :

-V_ertèbres cervicales._

-_Bien._

Il se redressa de quelques centimètres et ils échangèrent un sourire. Il se replaça un peu plus bas et recommença : au niveau de l'épaule. Il embrassa, elle répondit :

-_Clavicule._

Il embrassa plus loin, elle répondit :

-_Omoplate._

Il mordilla sa peau et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

-_Non._

Elle réfléchit un instant et murmura :

-_Acromion ?_

_-Oui._

Il continua à l'embrasser le long de son bras et elle commença à se détendre. Il déposait un baiser en guise de question, elle lui répondait, et il donnait la correction : un autre baiser pour valider, ou une morsure pour réfuter. Elle se surprit à oublier des noms basiques, simplement pour qu'il referme charnellement ses dents sur sa peau.

Il finit sur un bras et continua sur l'autre, quitte à lui refaire ceux sur lesquels elle bloquait. Il passa ensuite à ses fines mains, puis à ses jambes : il commença aux chevilles et remonta.

-_Et ceux des pieds ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il arrivait aux genoux.

_-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te lécher les pieds ?_

-_Tu l'as fait pour d'autres._

Il se redressa, un air impassible sur le visage, et l'interrogea.

-_Qui t'a dit ça ?_

_-Tout le monde le sait._

Il lui sourit.

-_J'ai fait bien plus avec toi qu'avec elles._

-_Tu n'as pas couché avec moi._

_-Je ne révisais pas avec elle, _reprit-il en lui lançant un regard évocateur. _Et... je n'ai jamais laissé ses sous-vêtements à une fille aussi longtemps. Et, d'ailleurs, je ne suis jamais resté habillé aussi longtemps face à une fille aussi dénudée que toi !_

Elle se sentit flattée par ses dires, elle était bien la seule avec qui il utilisait cette méthode de « révision ». Elle lui accorda un sourire amusée.

-_C'est que tu serais presque devenu un gentleman._

_-Tout est dans le mot « presque »_, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se rabaissa et déposa ses lèvres sur ses cuisses.

-_Fémur._

Il ré-embrassa et continua sur le côté.

-_Bassin._

Il valida et commença ses baisers au niveau de son ventre plat. Elle frissonna lorsque sa barbe de trois jours chatouilla son nombril. Il remonta de plus en plus en l'interrogeant sur ses côtes. Il l'embrassa à la barrière de son soutien-gorge.

-_Vertèbres... lombaires !?_

_-Oui._

Il s'aventura encore plus haut et déposa ses lèvres entre ses seins. Elle eut soudainement du mal à respirer et encore plus à réfléchir. Elle murmura difficilement :

-_Manubrium sternal._

Il la mordilla et se demanda s'il elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais il ne dit rien, ayant déjà assez de mal à rester concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer, comme au début de leurs révisions. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

-_Sternum_, l'aida-t-il.

-_Oui, sternum_, répéta-t-elle en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

Il remonta davantage. Presque totalement allongé sur elle, il porta ses lèvres à son cou et l'embrassa délicatement.

-_Clavicule._

Encore une fois, il valida et s'attaqua ensuite à son oreille, passant discrètement sa langue sur son lobe.

-_Les trois plus petits os du corps ?_

_-Le marteau, l'étrier et..._

_-L'enclume_, finit-il.

Elle répéta. Il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à sa mâchoire, son front et finit sur son nez. Il se haussa de quelques centimètres afin de croiser son regard. Il décela ses pupilles dilatées et ne fut que plus charmé par la jeune femme. Il était terriblement subjugué par elle, autant par son corps que par son caractère. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis plus d'une minute, ni qu'elle en avait profité pour déboutonner sa chemise. Elle l'aida à s'en débarrasser et il la balança à côté du lit. Il ôta son tee-shirt pendant qu'elle défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Il envoya son pantalon à travers la pièce. Il hésita un instant à l'embrasser mais face au regard qu'elle lui lança, ses doutes s'effacèrent et il captura ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns tandis qu'il caressait ses hanches du bout des doigts. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, il déposa son front contre le sien, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger.

-_Alors ? _Souffla-t-il.

-_Parfait_, sourit-elle.

Et là, il parlait bien du baiser. Leurs regards rieurs se rencontrèrent et bien vite, se transformèrent. Leurs pupilles, toujours dilatées, témoignaient de leur attirance. Il captura une nouvelle fois se lèvres et ne les lâcha plus, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient son visage pur et la réveillèrent délicatement. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard azur de son amant. Il lui sourit et elle passa une main sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les siennes.

-_Prête pour ton examen ?_

_-Je ne serais pas contre des dernières révisions... _murmura-t-elle, enjôleuse.

Il sourit mais ne bougea pas.

-_J'ai cours dans une heure, _mentit-il.

_-Oh..._ soupira-t-elle, déçue.

Il se leva à contre cœur et enfila son caleçon. Il avança dans la pièce à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements. Elle attrapa, elle aussi, ses sous-vêtements et se leva. Elle prit une nuisette dans l'armoire et l'enfila rapidement. Elle revint vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui boutonna les derniers boutons de sa chemise, en profitant pour déposer un baiser sur son torse.

-_Je te dis "Merde" pour ton examen._

Elle pressa un dernière fois ses lèvres et il quitta la pièce. Elle se retourna et aperçut le tee-shirt de House au coin du lit. Elle l'attrapa précipitamment et sortit de la pièce.

-_Tu as oublié ton tee-shirt !_ Cria-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé de Jenny, assise au salon. Cuddy tendit le vêtement à son propriétaire qui s'était retourné pour récupérer son bien. Il s'en empara, la remercia d'un regard, et se retourna à nouveau. Il salua d'un signe de tête Jenny, qui lui répondit par un signe de la main, totalement charmée.

-_Merci_, dit Cuddy en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-_Préviens moi quand tu devras apprendre les muscles. _

Il lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré.

-_J'attendrai d'abord de voir si ta méthode porte ses fruits._

_-Tu en doutes ? C'est pas l'impression que tu donnais hier soir..._

Elle frappa gentiment son épaule et lui lança un regard amusé.

-_À plus tard_, lança-t-elle en fermant lentement la porte.

Il se contenta d'un hochement tête, se refusant de lui mentir encore une fois. Quelques secondes à peine après que la porte ne soit refermée, il entendit des sauts et des rires. Il devina que Jenny demandait à son amie ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et il s'en voulut terriblement de lui avoir mentit. Il n'avait pas cours dans une heure, non. Il n'aurait plus jamais cours ici. Le doyen demandait à le voir et il savait ce qui l'attendait : il allait être renvoyé. Et de ce fait, ne la reverrait plus.

_**Une quinzaine d'année plus tard...**_

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle des diagnostics. Le ton se faisait de plus en plus fort et tous commençaient à perdre patience. Le jeune patient avait plusieurs malformations, mais rien n'expliquait tous ses symptômes.

-_On a forcément oublié quelque chose, _murmura House.

_-On a regardé partout, _reprit Foreman.

_-Partout ? Ses os ! C'est forcément ça. Vous avez regardé les 206 os ? _

Ils opinèrent de la tête, légèrement douteux.

-_Alors c'est qu'il en a plus._

_-Comment ça ?_ Demanda Thirteen.

-_À la naissance, nous avons plus de 270 os et lorsque nous grandissons, certains se soudent entre eux et nous n'avons plus que 206 os. Il est encore jeune. Il faut revérifier._

_-C'est de la folie_, reprit Foreman.

-_Ah oui ? Alors trouvez autre chose !_

Il attrapa le scanner, et reprit, plus calme.

-_Dites les moi. _

Face au silence de son équipe, il du rajouter :

-_Énoncez moi les noms d'os. Il faut tout vérifier._

_-Clavicule_, commença Thirteen.

-_Fémur_, continua Taub.

Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes à tout énoncer. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

-_Ensuite ? _

Chacun jetèrent un regard dépourvu à son voisin, ils ne savaient plus.

-_Il doit nous en rester une centaine !_ Aboya House, peut-être un peu trop fort.

-_On ne les connais pas tous par cœur !_ répondit Foreman, irrité. _Personne ne les connaît tous._

Un rictus étira alors les lèvres du diagnosticien, tandis que tous l'interrogèrent du regard.

-_Si, elle les connaît tous._

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement mais la Doyenne ne leva pas la tête, habituée à cette scène. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit plusieurs pas, elle arrêta d'écrire et se redressa. Elle grimaça quand elle vit les trois médecins devant elle. House entra à son tour, un air malicieux au fond du regard.

-_Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Tous._

_-Il nous manque quelques informations._

Elle plissa les yeux, méfiante, en attendant la suite.

-_C'est ridicule_, souffla Foreman, plus ou moins discrètement.

-_Nous pensons qu'un des os de notre patient s'est mal formé, lors de la... soudure !?_ Expliqua Thirteen.

-_Et ?_

_-Et nous n'avons pas réussit à retrouver tous les os._

Cuddy se leva et contourna son bureau, impatiente.

-_Où voulez-vous en venir ?_

_-Je crois me souvenir que vous connaissiez le nom de tous les os de notre magnifique squelette humain_, dit House, narquois.

Elle se raidit et tourna lentement la tête vers le Diagnosticien.

-_Qui vous dit que je m'en souvienne ? _

-_Une nuit comme celle là_, murmura-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, _ça ne s'oublie pas_, reprit-il à l'attention de tous.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Il n'aurait pas su dire de quel sentiment il s'agissait mais son calme le troubla légèrement. Elle se retourna enfin vers les autres médecins, se rappelant soudainement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-_Bien, lesquels avez vous déjà sur votre liste ?_

Taub lui tendit le papier mais House le lui arracha des mains, le déchira et le jeta dans la corbeille, sous les regards noirs des quatre médecins. Il les ignora et lança :

-_Recommençons du début._

Ils soupirèrent tandis que House s'installait sur le canapé.

La liste s'allongeait rapidement mais ils eurent l'impression que les aiguilles tournaient de plus en plus vite. Thirteen avait prit place sur le canapé à la droite de House. Foreman se trouvait maintenant sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Enfin, Taub et Cuddy avaient retourné les fauteuils en face du bureau et les avaient placés face au canapé. Après un silence interminable, où chacun réfléchissait encore, la Doyenne lança :

-_Sternum !_

_-Vous l'avez déjà dit trois fois_, dit Thirteen.

Elle souffla un « Oh » presque inaudible et s'efforça d'éviter le regard amusé du Diagnosticien. Assis face à elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

-_Faut croire qu'il vous a marqué_, _celui-là._

Elle le fusilla du regard en se remémorant le baiser qu'il avait déposé entre seins, de nombreuses années auparavant.

-_Combien on en a ?_ demanda Taub.

-_Cent quatre-vingt-seize..._

Ils échangèrent un regard emplit de fatigue et de lassitude. House souffla et se leva.

-_Vérifier déjà tout ça. On avisera en fonction des résultats._

Son équipe se leva également et les quatre médecins sortirent du bureau de leur patronne.

Les coups frappés à sa porte ne la firent pas sursauter, elle s'attendait à sa venue. Elle ouvrit la porte et croisa son regard azur. Elle ne dit rien, attendant ce que lui avait à dire.

-_Mon patient va mieux. Il sort demain._

_-Très bien._

Il évita son regard, comme hésitant, et ne le releva vers elle que lorsqu'elle osa lui demander, impatiente :

-_House, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

_-Vous avez réussit votre examen ?_

Elle parût légèrement surprise.

-_Ça vous intéresse, maintenant ?_ Commença-t-elle sur un ton froid.

Elle reprit, plus conciliante.

-_Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?_

Il haussa les épaules négligemment.

-_Il m'en manquait quelques uns._

Elle baissa la tête tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils, surpris.

-_Lesquels ?_

_-Ceux des pieds_, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.

-_J'en conclus que ma méthode a fonctionné._

_-Il faut croire, _lui sourit-elle, en s'approchant légèrement.

Il fixa son regard perçant sur elle.

-_J'aurai voulu être là pour vous apprendre les muscles_, reprit-il après un silence.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cet aveux. Un nouveau silence les enveloppa.

-_Je n'avais pas l'intention de déserté, j'ai été viré et..._

_-Je sais_, coupa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus. Il était parti, elle lui en avait voulu, terriblement. Mais elle s'en était remise et maintenant elle évitait d'y penser.

-_Bien._

_-Pourquoi être venue me demander de l'aide ? Vous aviez tous ces livres dans votre bureau et internet à disposition,_ reprit-elle pour éviter la gêne de s'installer.

Il avança un peu plus vers elle, leur corps se frôlant presque, le regard l'un dans l'autre.

_-Vous êtes mieux que des livres, vous avez des seins, des..._

_-Internet alors ?_ Coupa-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-_J'avais envie de vous embêter, _mentit-il, n'osant simplement pas lui avouer qu'il voulait voir si elle se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient révisé ensemble.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle dû se contenter de cette réponse car il se recula et répliqua :

-_À demain._

Elle le regarda se retourner mais avança d'un pas pour l'apostropher.

-_House, attendez._

Il se retourna et l'observa se mordre la lèvre inférieure, la tête légèrement baissée.

-_Je... n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre les muscles_, murmura-t-elle en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

-_Ah oui ? Et alors ?_

_-Vous pourriez peut-être..._

Le reste de sa phrase mourut contre ses lèvres. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la serra contre son corps. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds afin d'avoir une meilleure emprise sur ses lèvres et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet interminable. Doucement, elle recula de quelques pas en l'entraînant avec elle et verrouilla la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Il la souleva de quelques centimètres et embrassa son cou. Un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, il susurra :

-_Alors ?_

_-Parfait._


End file.
